Falling
by Abductee42
Summary: Re-writing of the epilogue, continuing through the Golden Trio's children's lives at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO own Harry Potter, and that's why Snape raised Harry and was married to Lily, and why Dramione is canon, and why Harry lives in my closet. And he's not allowed out, because he's a git.

Prologue:

2007-Platform Nine and Three Quarters, Kings Cross, London, England, UK, Europe, Earth, The Solar System, The Milky Way, The Universe

"Hugo! Come here!"called Hermione after her son's retreating back. "Rose, sweetheart, go with your brother, ok? Oh, don't cry. Look, here are your cousins!" she added, seeing her daughter's face crumple. "Harry! Ginny! Over here!"

They walked over, dragging James, Severus Albus, and Lily behind them. James was complaining about being stuck babysitting his brother _again,_ and Lily was asking why _she _couldn't go to Hogwarts. Severus was just looking sick.

"And here comes Luna and Alex, dear." Two distinct blonde heads floated over to them, peering over the tops of Quibbler glasses, and singing a strange nonsense song.

Severus walked over to Rose and grimaced at her palely. "Are you ok, Severus?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You?"

"Scared half to death." She shivered and skipped over to Alex. "Excited?"

"Oh yes! I saw three Nargles today!"

"What _are_ you talking about, Alex? I mean about _Hogwarts!_" Rose smiled at her friend's empty-headedness. It quite possibly was the fault of the Nargles.

"Oh, I guess. It is not that much different for me. I have been living there, you know."(Alex never uses contractions)

"True. But now, you'll be staying in the dorms, not in your parents' quarters!" Rose bounced around the platform with nervous energy.

"Hey Rose! What are you doing?" exclaimed James as she barreled into him. "Watch out, or you'll fall onto the tracks!"

"I'm skipping! Mummy made us chocolate chip pancakes with cocoa powder in them!" She stopped running and considered something for a moment, then perked up. "That's probably why I'm so bouncy!" She ran off again.

She ran over to Alex and hooked her arm through the quiet girl's, and they skipped(or in Alex's case, floated) down the platform to try and be the first to spot the train. However, before they reached the end, they ran into a barrier. A white-blonde, thin, tall, sneering, barrier.

"Ooff!" Rose cried, as her arm, still linked with Alex's, crashed into the boy,and she swung around behind him and smacked into her friend. She looked up, and met the eyes of a tall man, who had been standing behind the boy, with slightly balding, glowing, blonde hair, and a sneer etched into his face.

"Uchgggh, a _Weasley _brat," he drawled. "And where's _daddy _dearest now? Dead, in jail, or on the streets." He turned away, pulling his son with him. "Come along, Scorpius. Leave the scum alone."

Alex helped Rose to her feet, and they quickly walked back to their families. "Mummy, there was a mean man, and he called us scum!" cried Rose, once she was safely back at her mother's side. "We ran into his son, I think, and we fell over, and he called me a Weasley brat, and then he called me and Alex scum!"

Hermione knelt beside her. "What did he look like?"

"He was tall, and he had blonde hair. He was sneering at me."

Hermione sighed and stood up. "It's ok. Just ignore the Malfoys, dear."

Ginny grinned wickedly. "Or you could push little Scorpius onto the tracks! I was only kidding, 'Mione," she added as her friend glared at her. "Mostly."

The train pulled into the station, whooshing steam and whistling. "Harry!" Ginny called, waving him, James, and Severus back over. "Come on, boys! Say goodbye to your sister." Lily was pouting, and refused to talk to either of them, but Rose managed to give her little cousin a hug.

"Anna sends her love, Lily. She would have come, but she was staying with Grandma," Rose said, trying to cheer up her cousin and friend.

Lily smiled slightly, and, in better spirits, said goodbye to her siblings, before getting off their luggage, where she had perched herself as if she was trying to keep them from leaving.

Alex, Rose, and Severus grabbed their bags and cages and jumped on-board the train after James.

"Alex? Why are you carrying an empty cage?" asked Severus as they entered a compartment.

"It's not empty, Severus. It's full of Nargles!" she chimed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One:  
2012-Muggle London, outside a pinball arcade, two days before the first day of school

"Mira! Anna! Don't run off!" Rose cried after the two little girls. They turned around and ran back before they opened the door.

"OK, Rose, but why can't we go in?" asked Anna. "Is it 'cause of the Muggles?" she added loudly.

"Shh! What's the rule about Mu-normal London?" Rose asked.

"No saying the M word," Anna replied.

"What M word? Muggle or magic?" asked Mira. She had inherited more of Neville's looks and personality, but she still acted flutterbrained, like Luna and Alex. A group of kids who were hanging outside the door stopped to look at them in an odd way, but then quickly went inside with a quick glare from Rose.

"Both, Mira! We say none of those, OK?" asked Rose impatiently. "If you can't do that, we'll have to go home." This started a chorus of "No!"s from the little girls.

"We'll go in as soon as Severus and Lily get here, right, Rose?" asked Alex softly.

"Of course. I think that's them now," she added, seeing an orange and yellow Beetle drive up.

Ginny, Severus and Lily stepped out of the little car, and Lily ran towards her friends. "Yay! I'm so glad Hermione and Luna let you guys come!"

Mira and Anna jumped on her and bear-hugged her. "Lily!"

She wrapped her arms around the little girls. "How are you two?"

"We're good! You look like Aunt Ginny, Lily!" they chorused.

Lily smiled. "However do you two always manage to speak together? It's kinda weird!"

Severus ambled over to them. "Hey,"he grunted. "How's life?"

"Presumably like life, Severus. What's with the Muggle slang?" Rose asked, dropping her voice so that no one else would hear.

"It's more interesting."

"Rose, do you need me to stay, or can you manage them?" asked Ginny.

"I think I can manage_ two_ little girls, Aunt Ginny." Rose smiled.

"OK, thanks, dear! Here's some Muggle money to buy tokens with." She handed Rose two thirty pound notes.

"I...think that's a bit much, Aunt Ginny," Rose said uncertainly.

"No! It's fine! It's fine, Ginny!" interrupted Alex quickly, and grabbed the money before Rose gave it back. Ginny got back in her car and waved goodbye as she drove off.

The little girls dragged Rose and Alex by the hands and tried to pull them into the arcade. Rose stopped them and turned the girls to face her.

"Severus, Lily? Come here too, please. We have to pretend to not be you-know-what, so no curses anything, ok? And _do _try not to make anything odd happen, little ones, ok?" Everyone nodded impatiently. "Same goes for you, Alex." She stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"Can we go in now, Rose? You _aren't _our mother, you know," said Lily, rather annoyed at the wait to enter.

Rose sighed.

"I just want to say that we need to try and..." Rose paused. "Blend."

"Can we go in, noowww?" Alex begged. Rose giggled and acquiesced.

"Fine. Seems I'm defeated, one to five." They all cheered and ran into the building, Rose sighing happily and trailing behind them. By the time she had caught up with them, Alex was eagerly feeding one of the thirty pound notes into one of the token machines. Mira, Lily, and Anna scooped up all of the coins and put them in a cup. Alex put the next bill in, and pushed the button. Tokens spewed out of the the machine. They had to get two more cups to hold them. _Why did Aunt Ginny have to give us sooo much money? We're going to be here forever!  
_

Mira, Anna, Lily, and Severus ran around, entranced by the flashing lights and raucous noises of the games, but Alex and Rose couldn't shake a feeling of unease.

"It feels like someone's watching us, doesn't it, Alex?" asked Rose. Alex nodded vaguely, but Rose couldn't be sure if she had actually responded to the question.

"I think it's another "w"-word, Rose," Alex said, five to ten minutes later. "I think I saw someone with a wand earlier."

* * *

A/N: Sorry, another short chapter, but we're gonna try to post every night or so, so that should make up for it.

Review and tell us what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for not posting yesterday, I wrote a oneshot for my friend's birthday instead. Which you should totally read, by the way.

* * *

_Last time on Falling:_

_"I think it's another "w"-word, Rose," Alex said, five to ten minutes later. "I think I saw someone with a wand earlier."_

"What?" she shouted. "Another witch or wizard?" she added, in a much quieter tone, embarrassed because the kids from earlier were staring again.

"Mhm. It kind of looked like Scorpius," Alex said simply.

"Ok, now I _know_ you're imagining things. Scorpius? In a you-know-what place? It's not even _posh!_" Rose laughed.

"I am as sure as Horned Sneevers are real that it was him, Rosie."

Rose rolled her eyes at the hated nickname, but didn't comment.

"If you can prove it's him, I'll give you a Galleon, Alex."

"Can I have more Mu-normal money instead? I am almost out of tokens!" she added, shaking her cup in Rose's face."

"Fine, but _only_ if you stop saying Mu-normal. It makes you sound weird, silly!"

"But I thought that was what we agreed to call them. Mu-normal!"

"No, Alex. It's just normal. Come on, the little ones are escaping."

* * *

"Eat the balls! Come on, you stupid hippo! Eat! The! Balls!" he screamed at the Hungry Hippos game, jumping up and down from excitement. The little kid he was playing with gave him an odd look, but he ignored it.

Suddenly, he heard _her_ voice. He looked at the Hungry Hippos longingly, but as her voice grew closer, he jumped up and ran in the opposite direction.

"Do you want your tickets, mister?" called the little boy as he rushed off, but he ignored him.

He dashed through a crowd of nerdy-looking kids, who looked as if they should be at a Ren-fest, instead of a pinball arcade, shoving them out of his way.

He ducked behind a machine and listened to _their_ conversation. _I hope she laughes, _he thought. _I __love it when she laughes._

"Hey Rose? I have to pee!" shouted Alex. "Can you watch the kids while I go to the potty-room?"

Rose managed to snort out a yes through her stifled laughter. "Shoo!" she choked out, waving the innocent blonde towards the restrooms.

Scorpius turned to go, but was interrupted. By being strangled. By being strangled, we should say, by a small blonde girl.

"Whaaaafh!" he squealed as Alex wrapped her arms around him from behind, shouting, "I got him! I got him, Rosie!" and dragging him towards her friends.

"Get your _filthy_ hands off me, you Blood Traitor!" he cried, trying to shove the persistent girl off.

"We aren't supposed to say that. Or Muggle. Or Mudblood. Or wizard or witch or _wand!_" she said calmly. She let him go to count off the words on her fingers, but grabbed him just before he escaped. "Don't run away! I have to show you to Rose, so she'll give me more normal money for tokens!"

Rose, Anna, Mira, Lily, and Severus Albus all ran over to see what their friend was shouting about.

* * *

CLIFFY! We're so mean!


	4. Chapter 4

Falling is co-written by 1stwapoi, who now has an account! So she doesn't have to to steal mine.

* * *

Rose laughed out loud, looking at her friend dragging an unhappy Scorpius to them.

"Get off of me, you filthy fre- Oh, Weasley. It's not as it looks, well... how does it..." He managed to put himself together, then sneered at her nastily. "And what are _you_ doing here?"

"I happen to be here to play pinball, like pretty much everyone else, _Malfoy_. What are _you_ doing here?" She smiled nastily.

"I am here to play pinball as well, Weasley. Could you get the attack dog off me now?" he added, trying once again to shove Alex off, to no avail.

"Good job, Alex. Here's you two pounds, dear." Rose held out a two pound note, and Alex immediately let go of the fuming boy and grabbed it, before rushing off to feed it into a token machine.

"Come on you lot! Let's leave the mini-ferret alone," said Rose. They all trailed off after Alex happily, and Scorpius was left standing on his own in the middle of the arcade.

Suddenly, he was startled by an arm falling across his shoulders.

"Hey, Scorpy, are we done stalking the girls yet? I mean, go ahead, but couldn't you have waited till we get to school? We're leaving in two days!" _Oh lovely._ _Delphinus. _

He shoved his brother's arm off his shoulder, and turned to face him. "I was not stalking them, I was just observing blood traitors in their natural habitat," he said arrogantly, and walked off towards the door. "Come on, Delphinus, lets go home."

* * *

A/N: Ok, so this chappie was short too, and we're sorry, but we shall reward you with character profiles for everyone!

Delphinus Mirainir Malfoy

Year Seven in two days

Ravenclaw

He and his brother Serpens are Draco's twin sons with a Veela, before he married Astoria Greengrass. He inherited all the Malfoy good looks, plus all the Veela charm, but none of the evilness of his father's family. He adores all the first years, buying them treats at Hogsmeade, and altogether spoiling them. He also adores, and flirts with, all the girls in all the houses which are old enough for him. Altogether a happy-go-lucky attitude. Some how, he has a magical ability to enter the Ravenclaw girls' dormitory, which he makes use of regularly. Loves to braid their hair.

Relationship Status: We are never sure what it is, he flirts with all the girls.

* * *

Serpens Uandir Malfoy.

Year Seven in two days

Slytherin

He has all the good looks of the Malfoys, but five times the evilness, to the point where even Draco, his own father, is scared of him. Looks down on his twin brother, who generally doesn't care, and just goes on loving everyone else. Serpens tortured baby birds and puppies when he was younger, but now has moved on to... larger things. The only person he doesn't actively hate is Alex Infinity Lovegood-Longbottom, and no one is actually sure why he doesn't. He mostly seems confused by her, and her lack of fear. Prefect.

Relationship Status: Has creepy fangirl groupies who are secretly terrified of him.

* * *

Alex Infinity Lovegood-Longbottom

Year Five in two days

Ravenclaw

Looks pretty much like her mother, and behaves like her. Works for the Quibbler over the summer. Likes everyone. Including Serpens. No-one knows why. She can be care free, or therapist-like. Clueless and innocent, and doesn't understand why everyone gets worked up when other people "talk" to her.(read:tease her) Calls her father Neville "Daddy" in class. Her little sister is Mira Mirror Lovegood-Longbottom.

Relationship Status: Single

* * *

Mira Mirror Lovegood-Longbottom

Year One in two days

Resembles her father more than her mother, and is more sensible than her older sister. She lived with her family at Hogwarts during the school year, so she's very familiar with the teachers and hallways. Is very protective of her big sister. Like her sister and mother before her, she regularly manages to "lose" her shoes.

Relationship Status: She's 11. I think not.

* * *

Anna Jean Weasley

Year One in two days

She has pixie cut auburn hair which is very soft, and looks rather Ginny. Is very fond of her sister, even though they share almost no personality traits. Is fond of her absent father, who ran off with Lavender when she was small, because he gives her presents.

Relationship Status: See Mira

* * *

Severus Albus Potter

Year Five in two days

Looks like his father, but with dark auburn hair.

Relationship Status: Dating Romilda Vane and Just Finch-Fletchley's daughter

* * *

Lily Luna Potter

Year Four in two days

Looks like a miniature Ginny. Is very joky.

Relationship Status: Currently with Dean Thomas' son

* * *

Scorpius Lhingon Malfoy

Year Five in two days

Looks like a carbon copy of his dad, and acts like it was well. His middle name means "spider" in some elvish dialect.

Relationship Status: Stalking one of the group. We aren't telling which.

* * *

Rose Nymphadora Weasley

Year Five in two days

Is very bookish and intelligent, like her mother, but is slightly more wild. Has wavy auburn hair that is not _quite_ as bushy as her mother's.

Relationship Status: Not dating anyone...yet.

And we're over 1,000 words! YAY! Please someone review and tell us what you think! Who do you think Scorpius is stalking?


End file.
